


Blind Dive into Darkness

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Coming Untouched, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: He loves the way Rhett's eyes can hold the entirety of nature within them.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Blind Dive into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirteen prompt: lingerie

The way Rhett's eyes seem to change colors depending upon his clothing has always fascinated Link. Even something as tiny as the scraps of lace they're calling a bralette and panties. The deep moss green brings an echo of the same within rich hazel eyes.

The earthy hue beckons endless memories of roaming the woods together, sunlight filtering through the leaves. The quiet not-silence of life swelling to fill the air. Utterly isolated but never alone.

Link follows the edge of lace along his ribs, drawing a ticklish jerk. He swallows a rambling dialogue about Rhett's eyes and the woods, instead enjoying the way his back curves when he plays with his nipples.

Gosh he's a sight, long and splayed out just for him. They've got nothing but time. He explores every inch of skin and then goes back for seconds. And thirds. Until his man is a writhing, reactive mess beneath him. It's a dance he loves, each time unique in its exquisite, breathtaking beauty. Expanses of glistening freckled skin are his and his alone.

He holds quivering flesh secure, grounding as he settles in for a feast. Link can hear the tears in the cries, the pleading and he finally acquiesces to their desires. With a buildup so drawn out, this isn't likely to last long even with the slow, steady pace.

Rhett's voice is as high as he's ever heard it, gasping and invoking prayers into his pillow. When he comes he sounds like it comes as a surprise, fingers clawing into Link's thigh. He lets himself follow without delay, falling into the feeling like a blind dive into darkness.

Sounds of oversensitivity and he retreats enough to offer reprieve, close enough to maintain the comfort of skin to skin contact. The lace, pulled down out of the way, is a faint, scratchy counterpoint to intoxicating heat. When Rhett rolls his head sluggishly to him, his eyes are blown, the tiniest outline of nature, shifting and alive, still his to devour.

Finally, he confesses, silly as it sounds, "Your eyes are like we always have the woods with us."


End file.
